Tui philologus vita
by CrimsonOal21
Summary: The Pokemon League has passed a law forbidding anybody under the age of 18 from traveling without Adult supervision. Will this cause our heroes to never meet and influence each others life? Or will something greater come out of it for all of them... Mild Humor, awkard situations and a lot of crazy stuff. No Pairings until after the first tournament. R
1. The New Law

_Let's try to start something great and not lose focus. Thanks to the fact that I'm in summer break it kind of helps. Let's begins shall we? Flames are accepted but no more than 5. If you go over then I'll return the love. Deal? Okay._

"Regular"

'Thinking'

_**"Power speech"**_

_Letter_

_Dear Future Trainer,_

_ Thanks to the new law passed on by the Pokémon League there is to be no trainer under the age of 18 traveling without adult supervision. 10 year olds can still get their starting Pokémon but cannot travel unless accompanied by a legitimate adult trainer, able to protect both the child and themselves. New 10 year olds are advised to go to a Pokémon Academy and develop their skills. Either way when a Trainer turns 17 they will need attend a year in the Academy in order to gain their Trainers' License and their ranking for the professional trainer's class for that year. Sorry if this inconvenience is a problem for your future plans but we are doing this for your overall safety._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Charles Goodshow_

_ Pokémon League Director_

As this letter was let out to the rest of the Pokémon World, opinions were divided. Parents were glad they got to keep their children until they are grown up while kids where angry they had to stay a bit longer. Let's go around the Pokémon World and see what other children and their parents are saying.

Sinnoh:

Dawn Berlitz was disappointed but not overly sad. She enjoyed living with her Mother and when she got her Pokémon in 10 months she could just stay home and train them with the help of her Mother and her Friends Kenny and Leona. Kenny would stay at home instead of going on his journey 5 months before her and Leona is going to help the Family business. Dawn could use this time to improve her coordinators skill with their help. Didn't seem that bad to her.

Paul Shinji was angry. He was suppose to be out on the road by now but got screwed over by the Pokémon League. He already had his Turtwig and was going to head out to Hoenn. He witness his brother be beaten by Brandon and question his goals now he needed to wait even longer. Well at least he could use this time to make his Turtwig the strongest of his kind and build a team ready to take on the world. He could train with Reggie and raise this future team and study the Pokémon of this world.

Barry Pearl was Furious. He wanted to head out and become the champion of the Sinnoh but now he had to stay put. His father told him he would train him and his Piplup to be the best they could be. He guesses that's as best as he can get. He's going to fine the Pokémon League for this letter.

Zoey Maze understood what the Pokémon League had done. They are only trying to protect them. This also gave her a chance for her and Candice to raise the little Glameow they found together under the care of either ones parent. Of course Candice already had her Snover so she could claim Glameow has her starter.

Hoenn:

May Maple was kind of glad she didn't have to leave home yet. Sure it wouldn't be for another 6 months but she enjoyed being at home. It gave her more time to realize what she wants to do with her life and maybe find a good dream. She didn't even like Pokémon but that might change with the years and the help of her dad. Overall it was a good thing for her.

Drew Rose was not enjoying what he was told but there was nothing he could do about it. He already had his Budew and was ready to head out and become a top coordinator. Now he had to wait 8 more years. Either way with all the money his family had he could get a tutor and train to be the best. Nothing to worry him about.

Harrison Blaze understood what he was hearing. It made sense that the Pokémon league was acting on the age limit of Pokémon trainers. Now they would be more experience and developed with stronger Pokémon and a well balanced team. He already has is Torchic so he might as well make him the best Fire type ever.

Morrison Steel on the other hand was devastated. Sure this meant more time with his family but he wanted to leave. His father already gave him a Beldum and he was going to head out and win, win, win! Now he had to stay, listening to his mother and do chores while also training. Oh well, at least he could eat his moms home cooking.

Kanto:

Gary Oak was pissed. Tomorrow he would get his starter but wouldn't be able to travel. That's just great, and he didn't have that loser to make fun of. The good thing is his grandfather and guardian is the Pokémon Professor so he could know what he's doing. He would get his starter, build the best team ever and destroy the loser's team... if they ever meet again. Sad when a young boy loses his best friend.

Brock Harrison was glad for this news. It meant his parents couldn't travel and they can stay and watch the gym. He on the other hand can be like a regular kid and train his Onix and Geodude to be the best Gym leader ever.

Misty Waterflower was annoyed. She wanted to get the hell out of this gym but now she couldn't. The good thing is her father had to come back or take her with him. Now she will be with him all the time training to be the best water specialist ever alongside her Staryu and Goldeen.

Ash Ketchum didn't know what to do. His Mother was glad he could stay but the fact that is Father came for him made him distress. His mother told him how if Ash didn't go on a journey by the age of ten is Father would come back and take him under his wing. Ash was never really strong with his father so seeing him here surprised him. He didn't want to leave his mother, his best friend Gary or the Professor but even he knew the best way to become the best was to have his Father help him. He promised Ash he could see his Mother twice a month but his training would be tough and would pay out in the end. He understood what his father was talking about and knew there was no way out of it with this new law. He packed his things and has soon as he got his starter from Professor Oak he would be on his way to Viridian City with his dad.

Johto:

Here we find ourselves in New Bark Town home to Professor Elm. The letter is being read by a young boy who is wearing a simple white tee and cargo shorts. He knew exactly why this letter was sent out and whose fault is was to blame. He knew the dangers and highlights of the road himself. He was already traveling when this letter came and told him to go back home. The only problem was he doesn't have a home to go back. His Guardian has taken custody of him again and the Professor is doing the best he can. He knew of the kids past and feels for this kid as his own. He would make sure the child was ready for anything even if he didn't say much too anyone. Even if the kids past came to haunt him he would be with him all the way.

_Chapter one finished. All the people mention hear will be the same age._

_Next Chapter: The new Academia_

_I do not own Pokémon._

_Good bye,_

_O.A.L._


	2. Silver Academy

_Okay here goes chapter 2 let's see how this goes again. Thanks to those who have subscribe or even just look at the story. Again any critic is accepted but goes over the line and I'll bite back. That's what I was thought to do._

_Here we will have the Academy play out. The characters look as well as their team. Let's begin then._

_Location: Silver Town, Bottom of Mount Silver_

_Time: 11:20 AM_

_We find ourselves at the bottom of Mount Silver where great stories are said to have taken place. Yet maybe the biggest story of them all will begin. Silver Town as the little place was called seemed to have had a population growth overnight. Young Adults could be seen everywhere. From the energetic girls, the muscular guys, the fierce, pretty, hungry, crazy, etc. There seem to be no exception. Why? You must be asking yourself. Well there was no big competition going on. No legendary Pokémon up here anymore. Red had traveled down the mountain to regain his Position. Then why would there be so many teenagers in one place? It's simple really. Silver Town had sold half their property in order to create the most prestigious academy in the Pokémon world, Silver Academy. It was known that in the last 10 years it has been here only the worthy are allowed into it. Whether it's because of your achievements, status or how much money and connections you have, that may be the only way to get into it… and that's a big maybe. This Academy is to help young trainer get ready before they have to head out into the real world._

_After the bill was passed 7 years ago, more and more trainers started attending the Academy ever since. It became one of the best in the world surpassing Earl's Academy for best in the Kanto and Johto region. Anybody who was anyone came here. Then again there usually were some exceptions. As we look at Silver Academy it's more like a University of its own. It marveled Northern Arizona University's beauty; mix with the building and size of Nebraska University and rivaling Yale for academics. It was built at the base of Silver Town in order to prepare the trainers for all kind of crazy weather. This year seems to be the most promising of them all._

_As we head to the entrance of the academy we can see a bunch of trainers head toward the school cafeteria in order to learn their classroom and what was necessary in order to pass. We follow a young 17 year old female. Long blue hair going pass her back, a white beanie with a pink poke ball design on it. Red sweater with pink button, a white scarf and pink boots with white knee long socks. One can tell she is very beautiful even without any make up. She has a nice waist with C-size breasts and long lean legs that go for miles. Accompanied by her, we find a cute 17 year old girl. He has brown hair, green eyes and has a B-size bust under her pink sweater and blue jeans. They wear walking and having a light conversation about childhood memories and things like that. As they walk into the academy they can't help but gasp at the beautiful campus they see. The snow makes everything look more amazing then things actually are._

_Behind the girls we find a group of 4 teenagers who all seem to know each other. Up front we find a tall orange hair girl leading the group. She's wearing a white jacket covering her yellow top over her B-cup breasts. Wearing blue short shorts not worrying about the cold or how much lust she causes with her long swimmer legs and nice backside. Next to her was an 18 year old guy. He was a half a head taller than her. He wore a blue jacket with a purple trim. He had spiky brown hair. Squinted eyes and a calm nature to him. Talking to him was a Brown hair boy. He was about the same height as the girl but a bit taller. He wore black jeans with a purple shirt covered by a black jacket. He had a purple and black ying- yang symbol as a necklace. Behind all of them was a girl with brown hair that reaches her knees. She was texting and didn't notice how many people where staring at her. She wore a plaid blue and white skirt with a white top over the C-size breasts. She was wearing a Blue button up sweater over it as well as white knee length socks. All of them seem to be headed to Cafeteria as well._

_At the east gate we find ourselves looking at a young adult. He had black spiky hair under a red cap with a white poke ball symbol on it. He had a black shirt and above that was a red and white jacket. He had black baggy jeans with red and black sneakers. He was about 6 feet, had a red backpack and black gloves. Behind him we can see a blond girl about his age trying to keep up with him. Her blond hair is in curls and she was wearing a black sweater to hide her D-size bust. She had a white skirt with white knee high boots as well as white gloves. They too seem to be heading toward the cafeteria._

_Inside the cafeteria we find a whole crowd of teenagers from all over the Pokémon world. Here we find a brunette being checked out by all the guys. She had orange and black sneakers, biker shorts under her orange and green sleeveless dress trying to cover her D-cups. On her arm one can see an Orange sweater and black fingerless gloves. On her head we see a green bandana with a white Poke ball symbol on it. She seems to be looking at the big hologram board in the middle of the room. On the other side of the cafeteria we find a purple hair guy. He seems to have a scold on his face all the time. He wears a purple jacket with black sleeves and a blue shirt under. He has black pants and purple sneakers as well as a purple backpack on the floor to his left sneaker. He is also looking at the board._

_This entire board tells us the classes each student will take as well as their ranking and school ID number. In order for the students to get their entire schedule as well as battle time for ranking purposes in the upcoming tournament they must head to their homeroom class. In other to do that they have to check the board, plain and simple. This school was founded by the teamwork of Charles Goodshow and Scott Frontier in order to help young Pokémon trainers reach their potential._

_In the headmasters office we find ourselves looking in on a conversation of between the headmaster and a young trainer._

"_I understand you don't like the circumstances but you must know we are doing this for the safety of the other students." Said the Headmaster Riley Gen. He was young for the Headmaster but that's why Goodshow picked him for the job. He had loyalty and determination as well as a Powerful Lucario at his command. He wore a blue tailor suit but one can tell he didn't feel comfortable in it. He let his hair freely so that he still keeps some of his dignity. In front of him we see a young man looking down at some papers. He wore a black and red snapback with a black unbutton shirt with a black muscle shirt under. Brown cargo shorts with black socks and red and black converse. He had red wristbands and a black backpack. "That's why we have taken the liberty of making sure you have limit on what Pokémon to use and what not to use." Riley said to him. "The problem is, since you never had a trainer's battle since getting your Pokémon you have no record so far. Meaning it's a problem to have your ranking done as well as setting up your classes." Riley said looking at the trainer with slight disbelief. How do you never battle and yet have to have your team limited in order to keep the other students in competition. "There really is nothing I can do. The thing is, since you have no record we will have to put you at the bottom of the rank list. Sorry nothing else I can do." Riley said looking at the trainer in the eyes. "Here is your schedule and ID." The trainer took his papers and says a muffled thank you on his way out._

"_This is going to be one hell of a yea." Said Riley while looking outside his window down at all the young trainers moving to the cafeteria, "over 360 students." He understood all the potential this year had. From the rich kids to the ones barely making it on school scholarships. This year could be the most powerful class in Silver Academy. So many trainers will tremendous upside. From the Ranking of Strength, Intelligence, Skills, Accomplishments, Status, Leadership, and Pokémon this year seems the best overall._

_Looking over the student data he couldn't help but think._

_Paul Shinji:_

_Hometown: Veilstone City  
Rank: #3_

_Current Pokémon Team:_

_Torterra_

_Electivire_

_Ursaring_

_Weavile_

_Drapion_

_Honchrow_

_Magmortar_

_Froslass_

_Aggron_

_Strategy: Full out Attack overwhelm opponent at start of battle calm headed._

_Gary Oak:_

_Hometown: Pallet Town_

_Rank: #8_

_Current Pokémon Team:_

_Blastoise_

_Umbreon_

_Scizor_

_Nidoking_

_Electivire_

_Arcanine_

_Golem_

_Alakazam_

_Kingdra_

_Strategy: Outsmart the opponent before the match starts._

_Misty Waterflower:_

_Hometown: Cerulean City_

_Rank: #18_

_Current Pokémon Team:_

_Gyarados_

_Starmie_

_Dewgong_

_Corsola_

_Politoed_

_Luvdisc_

_Kingdra_

_Togekiss_

_Golduck_

_Strategy: Transform the arena into her playing field… Pokémon able to stand electric attacks very well._

_Brock Harrison:_

_Hometown: Pewter City_

_Rank: #28_

_Current Pokémon Team:_

_Golem_

_Steelix_

_Swampert_

_Kabutops_

_Blissey_

_Sudowoodo_

_Crobat_

_Ninetails_

_Toxicroak_

_Strategy: Defense is the best offense… lures opponents into trap and strike._

_Drew Rose_

_Hometown: LaRousse City_

_Rank: #129_

_Current Pokémon Team:_

_Roserade_

_Flygon_

_Absol_

_Butterfree_

_Masquerain_

_Strategy: Strong Pokémon are easy to find. I get what I want._

_Zoey Shadow:_

_Hometown: Snowpoint City_

_Rank: #30_

_Current Pokémon Team:_

_Glameow_

_Mismagius_

_Gastrodon_

_Lumineon_

_Gallede_

_Leafeon_

_Strategy: Confuse the opponent with beauty and power_

_Dawn Berlitz:_

_Hometown: Twinleaf Town_

_Rank: #96_

_Current Pokémon Team:_

_Empoleon_

_Togekiss_

_Lopunny_

_Typhlosion_

_Mamoswine_

_Pachirisu_

_Floatzel_

_Strategy: Dazzle the opponent into submission._

_May Maple:_

_Hometown: Petalburg City_

_Rank: #46_

_Current Pokémon Team:_

_Blaziken_

_Snorlax_

_Blastoise_

_Venasaur_

_Glaceon_

_Beautifly_

_Delcatty_

_Strategy: Overpower the opponent with beauty and strength_

_Domino Rocket:_

_Hometown: Saffron City_

_Rank: #50_

_Current Pokémon Team:_

_Nidoking_

_Arbok_

_Roserade_

_Houndoom_

_Persian_

_Lilligant_

_Tauros_

_Pikachu_

_Gyarados_

_Strategy: Follow the training of her teacher. Pokémon are extremely agile._

_Harrison Blaze:_

_Hometown: Littleroot Town_

_Rank: #3_

_Current Pokémon Team:_

_Blaziken_

_Weavile_

_Houndoom_

_Kecleon_

_Miltank_

_Hypno_

_Steelix_

_Strategy: Go big or go home._

_Ash Ketchum:_

_Hometown: Pallet Town_

_Rank: #2_

_Current Pokémon Team:_

_Charizard_

_Nidoqueen_

_Snorlax_

_Raichu_

_Beedrill_

_Garchomp_

_Sceptile_

_Pidgeot_

_Milotic_

_Strategy: Study opponent and his tactics and keep calm._

_Then Riley remember then Kid that had just been in the room._

_Crimson Al_

_Hometown: Tohjo Falls_

_Rank: #360_

_Current Pokémon Team: ( Limited)_

_Limit_

_Limit_

_Sceptile_

_Pachirisu_

_Charizard_

_Garchomp_

_Limit_

_Altaria_

_Aggron/Flygon_

_Strategy: Just get it over with._

_Riley was pumped to see how good this class could be as well as how surprising these ranking may become._

_- Okay Chapter 2 done… man I am lazy hope you enjoy the chapter since its almost 2000 words. Please send some OC's and maybe a bit of how good they can be. They can be anything I think I'll be able to work them into the story even if they are sad, mean, weird, big, strong or weak. Just PM or Review. Also over 2000 words now. Reviews are appreciated._

_P.S. I do not own Pokémon_

_Bye- OAL_


	3. Fun with Classmates and Roomates

_Okay chapter 3 here I come. Thanks to Nemmi3583 for entering the first OC into the story other than my own. Once again thank you everyone who is keeping up with this story. Chapter 3 is here meaning a few pairing may be revealed but don't think that's how It's going to end. Critics are welcome just don't get on my nerves. Here we go._

We are now located inside a classroom full of teenagers yet it is quiet, like they have never been around people of their own age. There seems to be the brunette and bluenette from earlier. The Black hair boy and his blond hair companion. The kid who was in the principal office seems to be sleeping already. The Orange hair girl sitting next to the brown hair girl who was texting on her cell phone. A blond hair boy jittering in his seat, next to a blond hair girl looking through her bag. A girl with light brown hair seems to be falling asleep pretty quickly. In the end each class only has ten students so it can be kept track of by the instructor.

The door finally opened and in comes a woman wit blueish hair wearing a yellow tank top showing off her d-size bust and cleavage. She wore white pants with a yellow belt as well as yellow high heels. She walked to the front of the class and stood at the board.

"Children," She said in a sexy tone trying to seduce her students. It work since the blond hair boy could be seen staring at her. "I shall be your instructor this year as well as homeroom teacher. Aren't you kids lucky to get me?" She said as she wrote her name on the board. "My name is Karen, I'm 25 years old and I'm doing this for community service. It was either this or picking up after the wild Pokémon so here I am." Most of the girls sweat dropped at her attitude. "Let's begin by introducing ourselves to each other. I shall call the name and you guys will introduce yourself, one of your Pokémon, hobbies and rank. Okay?" Most of the class nodded their head. "First up shall be Dawn." As she said this the blue hair girl stood up and turned toward the class.

"Hello," she said. "My name is Dawn Berlitz. I'm from Twinleaf Town and this is Lopunny." She said as she released the bi pedal brown rabbit into the room. "I enjoy shopping and my rank is number 96." She said as she sat down. "Thank you Dawn," Said Karen. "Okay next up is Barry."

"That's me," Said the excited boy getting up from his desk. He was skinny and wore blue skinny jeans with orange and white sneakers. He had a white jacket with and orange strip across the middle as well as a green scarf around his neck. "Hi I'm Barry Pearl. I am also from Twinleaf Town and I enjoy battling and training. My rank is 74 and here is my partner Pokémon Empoleon." Barry released the human size blue emperor Penguin into the room and it was greeted by a high fived from him. "Thank you Barry," Said Karen a bit disturbed at how much attention she was getting from this kid. "Next up How about Domino."

"Hello everyone," Said the Blond hair girl next to the guy with the cap. "My name is Domino Rocket and I'm from Saffron City. My hobbies are spending time with this guy here and shopping. I rank number 50 and here is my partner Persian." As she said this she released the big cream color cat that went up to the boy so he could be petted. "Thank you Domino," Said Karen as she saw how this girl looked at the boys around the room. "Next up let's have little Caitlin." Karen said with a smirk as she looked at the girl who yawned as she got up.

"You just had to say that didn't you," The girl said as turned to face the class. She was very cute. She had long flowing blond hair that touched the ground and was wearing and pink dress with pink flats and a pink top to cover her b-size breast. "Hello my name is Caitlin Valet. I'm from Undella Villa and I like sleeping. My rank is number 14 and here is my Pokémon Musharna." She then released the pink floating sleeping elephant into the room and sat down. "Thank you Caitlin," Said Karen still smiling at the young girl. "Now how about May." She said looking at the brunette in the room. As she stood up she saw the black hair boy finally pay attention.

"Okay," Said May. "My name is May Maple from Petalburg City. I enjoy shopping and traveling around the world. My rank is number 46 and here is my starter Blaziken." She then released a human shaped fighting bird with flame wrist and beautiful feathers. She looked around the room and saw the black hair boy (the one awake) smile at her and she looked down and sat down. "Thank you May," Said Karen having seen what just transpired in her class. "Next up how about Bianca." After she said the name a thud could be heard from her having dropped her desk.

"Hello," Said the blond girl. She wore a cream color dress covered by an orange blouse to cover her nice perky C-size breasts. She had orange stockings with yellow flats and a green hat. "My name is Bianca Juniper and I'm from Nuvema Town. I enjoy catching new Pokémon and building our friendship. I am ranked 102 and here is my starter Emboar." She then let out the giant human sized fighting fire pig. It fire beard was there and it had a staring contest with Empoleon and Blaziken. "Thank you Bianca," Said Karen looking at her phone. She then looked at the list and said, "Okay now how about Giselle."

"Hello," The brown hair girl who was texting put her phone in her bra and stood up. "My name is Giselle Silph and I'm from Saffron City. I like shopping and finding cute boys to have fun with me and this girl next to me. I rank number 112 and here's my Pokémon Marowak." She then released a brown medium sized bipedal Pokémon with a skull on his head and a bone in his hand. "Thank you Giselle," Said Karen thinking this girl was shallow "Next up Misty." Then the orange hair girl stood up and turned toward the class.

"Hey," She said. "My name is Misty Waterflower and I'm from Cerulean City. I'm ranked number 18 and I enjoy fishing and being near the ocean. My partner Pokémon is Kingdra." She then released the light blue dragon seahorse as it stood majestically and eyed the room carefully. "Thank you Misty," Said glad it was almost done. "Next up how about Ash?" She said eying him. She had heard about him and wanted to see what the fuzz was about. As he stood up he eyed the brunette from earlier and winked at her which made her look down at her phone.

"Hey," Said Ash. "My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm from Pallet Town. I like raising my Pokémon and spending time with my cousin here, Domino. I am Rank number 2 and here is my Pokémon Beedrill." As he said this he released the bee Pokémon except there was something different. This Beedrill was Green meaning it was a shiny Pokémon and those are rare. Karen eyed him and saw she had one of the strongest students in her class. "Thank you Ash," Said Karen toward him as he sat down. "Last but not least how about you Crimson?" Karen said as she checked her phone. After waiting a minute she looked back up to notice he was sleeping already. Real class hadn't even started. She threw her eraser at him which hit him in the face just as he lifted his head. He then yawn and looked up. "Alright alright I'll go."

He stood up, wiped his face and faced the class. "Hello everyone my name is Crimson Al and I'm from Tohjo Falls. I enjoy learning about Pokémon and their nature. I am Ranked 360 because of my record and Here is my Pokémon, Altaria." As he said this he released a dragon Pokémon with cloud wings and a blue body. The Altaria cried majestically and went to sleep. "Any questions?" Of course there was question how is it that she got the lowest ranked kid in school as well as one of the strongest. "Yeah," Said Dawn who was curious. "What do you mean 'because of my record'?" She asked one of the questions everyone had on their mind.

"hahaha," He laughs and then said. "Well you see I don't have a record. I never battled a trainer since getting my Pokémon." This was unheard of; usually everyone had battled before but not this kid. "Wait." Said May. "I remember you came to the Gym with a professor about a year or two ago for some research correct?" She knew it was him. She remembered every face she saw.

"Yeah," he said. "That was me. It was Professor Elm, My guardian, to study the Normal type Pokémon mating pattern." Crimson said calmly.

"So if it was you," May said. "You wipe the floor with my father with your Pokémon. How are you ranked dead last but you're that strong?" may said feeling a bit of anger.

"Ask the Headmaster," Said Crimson. "I have been limited for the protection of the students so I can't use some of my Pokémon." He sat down and laid his head down. Karen couldn't believe she had both Ash Ketchum and Crimson in her room. This was going to be a fun year. Karen stood up in order to have everyone's full attention

"Okay students," She said. "Now that introduction are over let me explain what is going on." She looked around the room to see all their faces. Crimson had is head down on the desk sideways in order to give her eye contact. Ash was looking at her with some interest. Barry was blushing at her, while Bianca was admiring her. Domino looked at Crimson then back at her. May was looking at her but taking quick glances at Ash. Same could be said for Misty. Giselle and Dawn just looked at her with interest while Caitlin tried not to fall asleep. "As you can tell this academy was design to help you prepare for your journey was well as help the League know you can handle yourself out there as a trainer. As you can see in this class we only have 10 students. That is because all together we have 36 classrooms and classes are twice a day for 3 hours. Every class has different schedules. The students will stay together as a classroom for the remainder of the school year. This means you guys better get along or it's going to be a tough year."

"Ranking has been decided by the automatic League Supercomputer who is said to be able to match and Alakazam in brainpower. Tomorrow the school will have a Welcoming tournament where every student has to participate. They will put you in 24 different brackets of 15 battlers each. They will also give you a seed number from 1-15 depending on your rank. The #1 seed of each bracket will automatically pass to the next round. I want you guys to do your best in this tournament and if 20% of this classed makes it to the final 24 we shall have a party to celebrate!" Karen was excited she had some powerful students in here and a few wildcards as well. She knew some of them would hide their true potential so she needed to make sure they did their best. "If you guys are just going to throw in the towel and not care. Let me tell you that I have done some research on you guys and have dirt on all of you." This make all the students cringe except for Crimson and Ash who really didn't care and the latter actually went back to sleep. "I got details about Family," This made Domino and Ash gulp. "Embarrassing Pokémon experiences," This got to May, Giselle and Misty. "Crushes," This got Caitlin, Bianca and Barry. "and also things that happened on an outing." She said the last in a sexy tone causing Crimson to get up and glare at her. "I want you all to show that team Karen's Shadows is the best in the school!" The entire class just sighed. Even if this teacher was great she acted like one of them.

"Now," Said Karen. "I shall give you your dorm room number as well as lunch card. There are over 90 dorm rooms in this whole campus meaning one Dorm room for 4 people. The dorm rooms are actually very spacious and have enough room for each person. The academy has it so that males and females don't live together but sometimes misfortune events happen and there is nothing they can do about it. Now here you go and go can all enjoy the rest of your day." Karen then smiled and left the room hoping to get more dirt on her students. The class quickly disbanded into separate ways while Crimson just stayed their sleeping. While May was busy reading a text and replying.

"So," Said Domino to Ash. "What do you think of our teacher and classmates so far?" She looked at Ash and saw he didn't have a reaction.

"The teacher is devious while the class is heavily female populated." Said Ash. This in fact was true only three guys compare to eight girls. Not the best outs for and argument. "Plus They seem to be reliable assets for team building but what I want to do is battle that Crimson kid."

"I want to battle him too," Said Domino licking her lips while thinking of ways to make him submit to his royal highness.

"You are one sick girl you know that Domino?" Said Ash starting to walk faster to his dorm. Leaving Domino behind with her fantasy and for her to find a way to her own room.

"Misty?" Asked Giselle who was putting her phone back in her bra.

"Yes, Giselle?" Replied Misty who was looking for their rooms. They knew they were in the same building just didn't know how to find it.

"Do you think Karen was joking about having dirt on us?" Giselle said a little concern about it.

"It didn't seem like she's the type to bluff." Said Misty. "So I'm going to say she does. This just means we got to do our best in the tournament."

"Hey Mist," Giselle said looking at a picture she took of the class. "What do you think about the cute boy with black hair?" Misty tried not to have an outburst if she asks who Giselle would say how she was staring. If she said one of them she would know who to call her out in front of and vice versa.

"They both seem mysterious," Misty said trying to walk faster. Giselle smirked knowing her prey got out of this one. They both found their respective rooms and went inside.

Barry found his room without any problems as well as Bianca. Caitlin just teleported to hers and went to sleep.

May sent the text to her mom telling her she was alright. She then noticed the boy sleeping in the room. May stared at the boy for a minute trying to figure out how to wake him up. All the scenarios came to her mind as of how he'll react. Whether he'll be thankful, angry, sad, ask her out, etc, etc. She then went over to him and poked him on the shoulder and said. "Hey everyone left and so should you." After seeing him move his head and yawn she was content and about to walk out. She was about to close the door and got surprised by what happened next. There, in front of her, was Crimson slightly awake ready to go.

"May, right?" He said to her which she nodded her head. "Well May since it seems we don't know anybody here other than each other. How about I walk you to your room and we get to know each other?" He asked her with a smile and closed his eyes. She thought of what could happen and even the worse case scenarios couldn't beat the best ones. She said yeah and they walk to her room. They walked and talked for 30 minutes. He learned about her favorite food, her family and her goals. She learned about his research, his travels and some of his Pokémon.

"So you live with the Professor?" May asked him wandering about his parents.

"Yeah," Crimson replied looking down. "After mom died I didn't have any known relatives so the Professor took me in since I was 8 years old. I owe him everything."

"What about your dad?" Asked May. She saw a look of anger in his eyes but is was gone in a second.

"Looks like we are here." Said Crimson to May. "It was fun getting to know you. Hope we can chill some other time." He said as he was about to walk away.

"Wait!" May said not knowing what she was doing. Crimson turned around and looked at her. "Can I get your phone number so we can keep in touch?" May knew this was a dumb question since they will be in the same class for the rest of the school year. She was about to say sorry but he gave her a slip of paper and smile at her. Her heart beat stopped for a second and she said thank you and walked inside. All her life her father protected her from boys so she could a good girl but now she didn't know anymore. She decided to meet her roommates then go to sleep.

Crimson now walked to his dorm thinking of the talk he had with May. She was a girl nice girl who was overprotected by her father and was very naïve. Crimson then remember the note he got from the headmaster.

_**Crimson I am afraid that with your temper you may pick a fight with other students because of something as trivial as being clean. The professor told me all about it. So I have arranged for you to have a room with three roommates but one of them will be able to keep you in check.**_

_** Sincerely,**_

_** Headmaster Riley.**_

__Elm would do something like this to him. Limit his abilities so he could be put into different surroundings. He walked up to room 124 and opened the door. The Rooms where already picked out and he took the last one which seemed to be the smallest. He walked into the room and noticed at least he had a built in bathroom. A twin size bed and a mini fridge. Crimson decide to take a nice shower and relax before lying down on his bed. As he was done he put on a gray undershirt and red shorts. He then walked into the kitchen to grab a quick snack. As started to wash some strawberries he heard a small cough coming from the table. He turned off the faucet grab a napkin and sat down on the table. In front of him where three very different girls. One of them had short hair and was wearing a green dress and a light green vest over her C-cup breast. She had yellow hat on the table with her and was wearing yellow gloves. She also had green boots with a yellow trim on top. In front of her sat a girl with Long red hair and red eyes. She wore Black shirt with a red flame just over her Double D's and it exposed her midsection. She wore blue baggy jeans with a red belt and black shoes. In the middle sat down a tall blonde. She had her hair down past her waist and it covered one of her eyes. She wore a black shirt over her D-size breasts. As well as black pants and black high heels. Over all of this was a black coat. Crimson knew the professor probably did this on purpose since he was still in trouble. What a punk Elm had become.

"I'm guessing you must be our last roommate?" Said the short red hair. Crimson could have given a quick answer but nooo; he has to be an ass about everything.

"No," He said. "I'm just some random student who got tired of looking and decided to crash her and from my view of things I'm thinking of staying here." This cause the short red hair to get angry, the long red hair to smirk and the blond to just keep eyeing him.

"I like this kid," Said the long red hair. "I'm Flannery one of your roommates." She said extending her hand. Crimson shook the hand and said. "The names Crimson and I'm your last roommate." Then short red hair than stood up and extended her hand.

"You're a punk you know that," She said. "The name is Georgia and we will be living together for this school year. The Blond girl stood up and eyed Crimson. "Cynthia what's wrong?" Asked Georgia.

"Oh you must be the Cynthia everyone is talking about," Said Crimson. "You're rank number 1 in the entire school, correct?" He then extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, the names Crimson." What happened next was something unexpected.

"Get your weak hand out of my sight." Said Cynthia out loud. "I can't believe you think you deserve to touch me. I know all about you number 360." She said with venom in her voice. Crimson put his hand back and looked at her directly in the eyes. "I can't believe they put someone as weak as you in the same room as me. I can already beat all the champions and they thing you should be in the same roof as me as if!" She was passed angry what was said next made it worse.

"Cool story bro," Crimson said to Cynthia giving her a smile and a gleeful stare. This made Flannery gasp and Georgia smile. Cynthia couldn't believe what just happened and next thing she knew she had slapped him hard on his face. She then got up and walked to her room. Flannery apologized to him and decided to check up on her. Georgia smiled at Crimson took a strawberry and said, "Flannery is right, you're a cool guy."

"So," Crimson said looking at Georgia as if the hit didn't face him. "Do you girls have any rules around here?" He said smiling at Georgia.

"Not really," Said Georgia. "The main thing is to respect each other's privacy. So don't go into any of our rooms without our permission." She said waving her finger at him. "I'm going to go eat, want to come with me?" She said to him in order to forget the last ordeal.

"Let me guess," He said to her. "You are going to make me pay aren't you?" He said sighing, seeing as it's only 7 he decides to accompany her. "Sure just let me change." HE went to his room thinking whether he should despite or thank Elm for this.

_Well this seems like my longest chapter yet but they will just get longer and longer as it goes. We meet some of the characters as well as a bit of drama._

_All in all next chapter shall be the start of the tournament. It will be all 360 students. It will be 24 brackets of 15 students and I'm still working the final 24 trainers and the format of their fights. Please submit and OC and everything about him or her._

_P.S. Thank you for reading!_

_I do not own Pokémon._

_Bye - OAL_


End file.
